The heart has its reasons which reason knows nothing
by cissy1306
Summary: A love affair between Meredith and Alex ? Weird for some, disgusting and incestuous for the others … And if things turned a different way?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys !**

 **Since several weeks I became a *Merlex* addict !**

 **For most of people, Alex belongs to Jo and Meredith to Derek.**

 **However, the12x09 totally upset me. So I decided to listen my imagination.**

 **Have a good reading !**

 **PS : Sorry for my approximative english**

Meredith Grey tidyes her affairs. After being hospitalized for six weeks at Grey Sloan Memorial, it's time to go home. At the time she completes her bag, Alex Karev pays him a visit.

 _-Ready to go?_ He asks her after a kiss on the forehead.

- _More than ever ! The food is just awful._

The two friends burst out laughing. They really need after these last days.

Meredith's aggression during one of her consultations was a shock for the whole hospital, especially for Alex. The young man was literally upset. he has barely left the bedside of her best friend. Fortunately, this man was neutralized. The doctor will have killed him with his own hands.

 _-Well ... I wondered if you will be agree to spend several days at home !_

Meredith looks uneasily, not knowing what to say.

 _-I can't Alex_ ... Admits the young woman stroking his cheek. _I don't want again to be a burden for both of you._

 _-Jo will be ok with that ! You need to relax ! I'll help you with kids._

The surgeon seems skeptical.

 _-To be honest, I'll feel better if I can keep an eye on all of you knowing that you are at my side._

The pediatric surgeon fixes the young woman with his puppy eyes. She abdicates.

 _-OK you won Karev ! For few days not more._

Satisfied, he kisses her cheek. He takes her bag and heads for the exit, followed by Meredith who observes him with a big smile ...


	2. Chapter 2

Meredith started work a week earlier. Her co-workers are very caring : everyone was worried for her.

Over the years, Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital's team has become a real family.

She invites all her colleagues regularly at home. She is also organizing the traditional Thanksgiving meal every year.

She also takes the time to enjoy Zola, Bailey and Ellis. Without her children, she doesn't know where she would be today. Her main goal is to do everything to protect them.

Alex is overprotective towards them. He smoldering them even more than usual. Faced with this situation, Jo feels totally helpless.

The young woman has the feeling of being a stranger in her own home. The friendship between her fiance and Meredith has often been a divisive issue. This situation became worse now that they cohabit together. Since almost a month, she hadn't got a private moment with Alex.

That night, Meredith and the children are asleep. Alex and Jo are entwined, watching the TV.

Alex is captivated by the film. The woman stands up to kiss him tenderly. Abandoning his program, he deepened the kiss by sliding his hand through his hair. The young woman begins to unbutton his shirt.

 _-Meredith and her children are sleeping ... We shouldn't wake them up._

Exasperated, his girlfriend gets up from the couch.

 _-Jo ..._

 _-How do you want me to react? 1 month you don't touch me ! 1 month that we can't spend a moment together! When will accept you to do me a real place in your life?_

The young woman is crying. Alex looks down.

 _-A month ago, you asked me to marry you. I had also told you that I couldn't stand this promiscuity between Meredith and you... I don't want to be ignored._

Alex grabs her hands.

 _-I can't scratch Meredith and the children of my life ... They are my family..._

Faced with her words, the young intern began to recede.

 _-You're also my family Jo._

He caresses her cheek and glues his forehead against hers. They look each other.

 _-I don't want to lose you,_ he whispers.

Not knowing what to think, Jo closes her eyes for a moment. God she loved this man! However, the situation becomes too unbearable.

 _-I can't live like a ghost in my own house._

The embrace is abruptly broken by the surgeon who fixes his partner.

 _-You ask me to choose between you two?_

Jo said nothing. For Alex, this silence is a confession. He puts on his jacket and goes out from his home. Jo sits on the couch, plagued by silent sobs.

On the stairs, Meredith sits against the wall. Wanting drink a glass of water, she has been the spectator of their argument. She blows and returns to her room...


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Meredith packs her suitcase. Her children have already been filed this morning at home. Amelia and Maggie are taking care of them while waiting her return.

The young woman has heartbroken. For a few weeks, she had the feeling of having found again a family with her children, Alex ... and Jo. She decided to erase herself for the good of their relationship. Despite their symbiotic friendship, Jo is the woman he loves. They deserve to start their own family.

- _What are you doing?_

The familiar voice comes out Meredith of her thoughts. She can feel Alex's hot breath against her neck.

- _I'm leaving_ , the young woman answers in a barely audible voice.

Plunging his eyes into hers, the young man feels slightly febrile .

 _-You heard our argument isn't it?_

The surgeon doesn't respond and chose to complete her suitcase.

 _-I don't want you to leave..._

Pretending not to hear, her friend continues to bend her business.

Alex can't stand to be ignored. He decides to grasp her arm to be in front of her.

 _-I don't want you to leave! We're good all together! I can help you to take care of Zo, and El and Bai while keeping an eye on you._

 _-I am old enough to look after my family._

 _-You are my family!_ The doctor says with conviction. _I have to protect you!_

 _-Don't makes things harder Alex! Our friendship interferes enough between you and Jo. She is madly in love with you. I… I don't want to screw it up. You deserve ample your share of happiness._

After a kiss on his cheek, she closes her suitcase. She is ready to leave the bedroom. Suddenly, his colleague grips her hand, dropping her suitcase at the same time.

 _-Let me go..._

 _-No..._

Trying to struggle, the woman surrendered quickly. She accepts to stay for now.

 _-Why Alex? I ... I don't understand._

Face to her, he blows a good shot:

 _-I need you Mer..._

His hand strokes her cheek. Meredith closes her eyes: she is dimmed by that contact. When she opens her eyes, her best friend continues to fix her. She even sees a light of desire shining in his eyes. Her breath becomes increasingly choppy.

Without an ounce of hesitation, Alex tries to kiss her but Meredith pulls away. He grabs her waist to press her against his body.

Immediately, the surgeon captures her mouth for a deep kiss. His right hand is buried in her blonde hair while the left remains firmly stuck to her pelvis, letting his hands wander under her shirt. Meredith feels Alex's growing erection against her thigh.

She suddenly interrupts their kiss. She is trembling and seems to be shocked. She stares at her partner, swollen and reddened lips. Without further ado, she takes her baggage and then hastily left the apartment...


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys!**

 **Chapter 4 is here!**

 **Thanks for your messages.**

The next day, Meredith wanders the corridors of the hospital. Having spotted an empty on-call room, she rushes into it.

The surgeon sits on a mattress and blows a good shot. The day was difficult: a pile-up occurred on the highway causing forty wounded. Grey Sloan Memorial's team was mobilized.

Now that peace has returned, the female surgeon fits a rest. Suddenly, Alex arrives in fury. He closes the door and leans against it, arms crossed.

 _-We need to talk._

 _-Not now..._

She gets up and headed for the front door but his friend holds her arm.

 _-You avoiding me since yesterday! So we'll have this fucking conversation right now!_

Faced with his determined air, Meredith is resigned.

 _-Why you ran away right after we kissed?_

 _-I made a mistake Alex!_ The young woman retorted in a firm voice. _I don't know what came over me..._

 _-Stop that Mer! You had as much desire as me._

She stares at his colleague in a disbelief way.

Until then, her relationship with Alex was clear: since Cristina's departure, he became her new person. This fact has increased with Derek's death. Alex Karev offered her an unfailing presence. Who would have thought after all these years together?

her mind is totally messed up. She begins to imagine Alex otherwise... horrified, she mentally slaps!

 _-Look I ... I was depressed ... It was a crappy solution… I want our friendship too much to break... I'm sorry._

She wants open the door but his friend grabbed her wrist.

 _-Don't ask me to forget what happened! I'm unable!_

 _-Damn Alex! Think about Jo!_

 _-_ _I can't_ _!_

The two surgeons fix each other. Meredith closes her eyes, feeling the hot breath of his colleague against her ear.

 _-You have no idea what that kiss has awakened in me,_ Alex whispered silkily.

He pulls back slightly to scrutinize her best friend who is hypnotized by his gaze.

Their lips finally meet for the second time. Their tongues began a wild dance as if their lives depended on it.

Meredith slides her hands in his hair brown while those of Alex down under her shirt. Carried away by passion, the brunette chews his lover's lower lip. He didn't need more to be stimulated.

Without further ado, he doors her in his arms. With a sharp movement, he stuck her against the door while continuing their kiss.

Her legs wrapped around his waist, her pelvis is pressed against the imposing erection of his friend. Meredith began to gasp against Karev's mouth.

At this propitious moment, Alex interrupts their hot make-out session. The two lovers catch their breath, panting.

 _-If you want to continue, I give you an appointment tomorrow at the Crowne Plaza for 3 p.m. If you don't come, I wouldn't insist._

He remotes Meredith on her feet and leaves the room. Stunned by the latest events, she leans against the wall. Her fingers caress her swollen and reddened lips. If she was lost yesterday, today she is in a total impasse...


End file.
